Jake Long VS Goliath
Jake Long VS Goliath is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long and the return of Goliath from Gargoyles. Description American Dragon VS Gargoyles! Two winged and beastly guardians of New York clash! Which heroic monster of legend will prevail? Interlude Wiz: Monsters, beasts. They have been a part of both fictional and real history for as long as we can remember. They were fearsome, ravenous, and deadly. Boomstick: And when they WEREN'T being all fearsome and trying to gnaw our faces off, they'd kick some serious ass in TV shows. Like these two or not, you can't deny that their beastly demeanours are not to be underestimated! Hoxton: Jake Long, the American Dragon... Wesker: And Goliath, leader of the Gargoyle clan. Wiz: Who the hell invited these guys? Magneto: We invited ourselves, human. Boomstick: ...Sure. He's Wiz, he's Hoxton, he's Wesker, he's Magneto and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win-- Hoxton: A Death Battle, wankers! Wiz: God damn it, that was my line! Jake Long Wiz: The dragon. A fire-breathing beast common in mythologies such as that of Europe and China. Boomstick: And frankly, one of my favourite creatures ever known to man! Seriously, look at these things! How could you NOT consider them badass? Wiz: But our focus of today's battle, the Chinese-American teenager Jacob Luke Long, doesn't look like your average dragon, does he? Wesker: Of course not. He's just a scrawny little kid with too much green around his hair. Hoxton: That's hair gel for ya, mate. Lots and LOTS of hair gel. Wiz: But as ordinary as Jake may seem, he is not of completely ordinary origin. Despite the fact that he seemed like an ordinary teenager living with his parents in New York City, he is in fact a descendant of a long line of dragons, which in the American Dragon universe are dragons devoted to saving the world and protecting magical creatures, usually within a certain region in the form of the World Dragons. Boomstick: I've heard of region-locking games, but region-locking DRAGONS? That's just messed up! Wiz: In fact, his dragon powers were a surprise to even Jake at first. His dragon abilities even emerged as early as the age of 7 years old, when he accidentally breathed fire during a race and tripped over because of it. Hoxton: Even cost him the race, too. Magneto: By the time that Jake was 13 years old, his magical abilities had been fully realised and Jake's destiny became apparent - to become the Magical Protector of America. Trained in this with the help of his mentor and grandfather, Lao Shi, Jake began to learn the ways of becoming a Magical Protector... at the expense of his grades and his free time. Silly boy. Boomstick: Stay in school, kids. Wiz: You never WENT to school. Boomstick: Well... I, er... shut up. Still have my doctorate in poultry science. Wiz: Whatever. Anyway, Jake was at first reluctant to learn these new ways and duties due to his grades slipping and not having enough time to skateboard with his friends. But over time, Jake began to learn these abilities, eventually becoming known as the American Dragon. Boomstick: Y'know what, fuck what I just said, be an awesome dragon! Hoxton: Make your mind up, you twat. Wiz: Well... anyway, Jake doesn't really have a lot of measurable abilities. But because he comes from the same line of Dragons, we can look at the various capabilities of different Dragons to give an idea of what Jake is capable of. Wesker: Every one of these interesting creatures requires their transformation into Dragon form from their human visage, usually accompanied by a coloured flame - blue, in Jake's case. Enough damage, however, can revert the transformation when active. They are also capable of flight with their large wings. Jake in particular was capable of crossing the expanse of the city within a very short space of time. Granted, I could have done it faster, but it's... commendable. Boomstick: Jake can lift up to 25 tons - or even more if angered or under stress - has enhanced agility and reflexes, and can rip through steel without a problem! He can also use his claws as well as the Eye and Ear of the Dragon! See, Eye of the Dragon allows him to see with enhanced infrared vision, meaning he can see in the dark, too! Ear of the Dragon, on the other hand, increases the range of his hearing and can hear things behind sound-blocking devices as if it is some kind of countermeasure for sound-proof rooms... but at the expense of looking like a reject from Dumbo. Wiz: His teeth are capable of biting through steel without any apparent damage, and can use his breath in the form of fire to blast streams or balls of fire at his foes. At first, Jake even got harmed trying to use this technique, but mastered it over time to nullify the self-inflicted damage, giving him some fire resistance along the way. His dragon scales are also capable of tanking tough damage, though sharp objects have pierced it before and are said to have soft underbellies, but Jake's most interesting technique is the use of his Doppelganger technique. Hoxton: As if one of these buggers wasn't enough, Jake can use his personal chi to create limitless copies of himself. Sounds like a good deal, right? Problem is, each individual clone gains less and less power the more of them they are. So he could have a somewhat powerful clone at his beck and call, or he could have a million of himself to fight with the durability and strength of paper. Heh heh. Weird stuff. Boomstick: Unsurprisingly, Jake has become a badass with his dragon-y counterpart for his powerful accomplishments! He defeated the Dark Dragon in a fight and seemingly destroyed it - and that guy's meant to be, like, the World Dragon or something. Wiz: He's survived falls that would kill a human being, defeated the Blobzilla with some assistance and managed to outsmart and defeat the scorpion-esque Krylock Demon by tricking it into stinging itself. Magneto: For a human who can transform into a dragon, he's impressive, I'll give him that. Boomstick: He's a dragon, ergo he's fucking AWESOME, y'know? Wiz: Well, sad to say, Boomstick, but Jake isn't exactly perfect. Boomstick: Oh, bullshit! Wesker: Hardly. See, even with his Dragon visage active, someone who is strong enough - like yours truly - can knock him back out of the form. By extension, a clean strike behind the left ear can result in instant death. A specific place to have a weak point, but regardless... Boomstick: Aw.... Wiz: On top of that, Jake is extremely cocky and rarely strategizes, preferring to rush into a fight head-on. He also has weakness to certain forms of magical attacks and can even be weakened when within the presence of... Sphinx Hair. Yes, Sphinx Hair is a Dragon's Kryptonite in the American Dragon universe. Boomstick: That is one of the weirdest weaknesses I've ever heard of. Hoxton: Isn't it just? Boomstick: But fuck all of you, because you'll never make me deny that this is one dragon you don't wanna get in the bad side of, or else things will get toasty! There's a reason he became the American Dragon! Jake Long: You know what, guys? It's nice to know some things never change. Goliath Wiz: One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age... of gargoyles. Boomstick: Hoo boy, did we get a treat when Disney did this, huh? Wiz: Stone by day, warriors by night, the gargoyles were prominent around the world, serving as protectors just like the stone statues that they inspired - top priority went to guarding what was considered their home as well as whoever was inside. And this story is no exception. Boomstick: Having bodyguards like that would be awesome. Still waiting on that mass-garden gnome shipment from Ebay. Magneto: In the year 994 A.D. within the realm of Scotland, a clan of gargoyles had managed to share a symbiotic relationship with a group of humans residing within a Scottish castle. They would protect the castle from invaders at night, while the humans would watch over them in the day while they were stone. On paper, this sounded like a smart idea. Wiz: Leading them was none other than the six foot tall gargoyle, Goliath. He was smart, strong, wise and a powerful fighter - an ideal leader for the clan. Boomstick: Voiced by Keith David, and Goliath's voice could sure awaken other people's gargoyles, if ya catch my drift. Hoxton: ...Really? Wiz: However, after some time, Goliath and his clan began to receive some pretty brutal prejudice from the very humans they swore to protect. Princess Katharine: We are most seriously displeased to allow beasts in the dining hall. Magus: These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them. Boomstick: So much for protection. Magneto: Hah! I knew that putting trust in those humans was a bad idea! Wiz: That's not even the worst of it. Goliath's best friend, the Captain of the Guard, betrayed Goliath and his clan, causing most of them to be smashed to pieces. The few survivors were then sealed in stone forever by a wizard, never to awaken in the night... clearly not his best day! Boomstick: He sure got understandably pissed off at the Merlin who cast the spell at his clan. They had nothing to break the spell! Wesker: Not completely... they did have ONE requirement to break this spell. Magus: The terms of the spell were that they would sleep... until the castle rises above the clouds. Wiz: And they weren't bullshitting anyone when they did say that. So, stone Goliath and his clan remained, for the next thousand years. Boomstick: Until in the present day, David Xanatos - a guy whose name I STILL believe is an anti-depressant - did the most insane thing ever: He moved the castle to the top of his skyscraper in New York. That's right, all of the gargoyles, every single stone, all the way from Scotland to America! Wiz: God knows how much that would have cost him, even if he was a mutli-billionaire! Wesker: And what do you know, this managed to poke the castle above the clouds. This Xanatos holds possession of the tallest building I've ever known. Xanatos: Don't disappoint me... Darkness falls and rain and lightning begins to fill the sky. Goliath wakes up from his statue state to the surprise of Xanatos and roars. Boomstick: Xanatos' zany scheme broke the curse, awaking the gargoyles. With this, Goliath was tasked with leading his clan into the new modern world. And he... got pretty good at it. Turns out fighting gangsters and thugs is pretty similar to fighting vikings and warriors of the past. Wiz: Just remember, Boomstick, this is the 90s. And you know what that means? Boomstick: What? Goliath: Jalepena... Lexington: Jalapena... Broadway: Jalapena... Brooklyn: Jalapena... Elisa Maza: Jalapena... Goliath: Jalapena... Hudson: Jalapena... Broadway hands Goliath a jalapeno pepper and he eats it, to which he shortly is overwhelmed by its heat. Goliath: Ah... Jalepena! *echoes* Boomstick: ...Fuck me. Why did you have to remind me of that? Wiz: Heh. No reason. Magneto: It seems that Goliath can easily traverse the skies of the city using his wings. However, it seems that it's implied he doesn't fly, but rather glide on the drifts of the wind. Hoxton: Fucking bullshit! Goliath once flapped his bloody wings! That's "flying"! Wiz: Regardless of which is correct, Goliath can "glide" in whatever direction he wishes to go. However, he has difficulty taking off from ground level, relying more on heights to start his flight off. Boomstick: Luckily, he can use his claws to climb skyscrapers with ease! Magneto: And that's not all. Goliath's strength allows him to lift cars, create small-scale earthquakes, and can rip through multiple feet of steel with his claws without an issue. Boomstick: And just because he's strong doesn't mean he's slow - he can keep pace with those who use ROCKETS to fly, and can take falls of over one hundred feet, but here's the most powerful thing about him - pissing him off. And pissing Goliath off is a BAD idea in and of itself! Wiz: When enraged, his eyes will glow white and he will become a lot more stronger and ruthless. Basically, you don't want to enrage Goliath, because it's the surefire way to get yourself hurt and your property destroyed. But despite his rage, he's actually very smart and wise. He was able to outsmart Oberon, basically an all-powerful magical God. And he's also tough enough to take getting shot by a Messerchmitt warplane during World War 2 as well as getting shot by an anti-aircraft round. Hoxton: Why the hell was he in World War 2? Boomstick: Don't question it. Wesker: And when he's not leading his clan into battle or trying to develop his relationship with his human partner--'' 'Hoxton and Boomstick: Boundaries!' Wiz: --then he's usually within his castle's library, reading. He is wise and powerful... but only for 12 hours of the day. In the remaining 12, he's a motionless stone statue, making him an easy target for others. Even when Goliath is active, he usually prioritises others' safety over his own. ''Magneto: But overall, Goliath is definitely as tough as the stone he turns into. Boomstick: He's one gargoyle you do NOT want to get on the bad side of! Goliath: My name is Goliath, and I belong to no-one. Halcyon Renard: Stop... whining! Goliath: A gargoyle doesn't whine... HE ROARS! Goliath's eyes turn white and he easily tears off the metal gate that had imprisoned him, then swings it into two robots nearby. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton At the foot of the Eyrie Building, Manhattan 45 minutes until darkness It was a seemingly peaceful evening within the streets of Manhattan. No criminals, warlords, or anything of the sort in action tonight. Which meant it was safe for the duo of Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski, otherwise known as Spud, to traverse the streets. Right now, they were just stood at the base of the tallest building in Manhattan, David Xanatos' Eyrie Building. In fact, it seemed they had been waiting for some time, based on Trixie's look of impatience on her face. "Where IS he?" Trixie asked Spud. "I thought he was going to investigate this place." "Maybe he just got busy." Spud suggested. "Probably didn't wanna turn up--" But as if on cue to prove Spud wrong, a Chinese-American teenager with green-tipped black hair was skateboarding towards the duo, doing a Kickflip across the road before grinding to a halt and getting off the skateboard on Trixie and Spud's side of the street. Sure enough, this was the American Dragon, Jake Long, in his human form. "Hey guys." Jake greeted them. "So what were we doing here, again?" Trixie stared up at the vast skyscraper that loomed above them and the rest of the city. "Didn't you hear?" Trixie asked. "Ever since that multi-billionaire David Xanatos completed his skyscraper here, disturbances have been heard every night for the past couple of years." She put her hands on her hips. "It's said a group of beasts from way long ago live up in the castle sat up top, that Xanatos moved up there all the way from Scotland." "Xanatos has a castle up there?" Jake asked, looking up at the skyscraper. He couldn't see any castle, not this far down. "I bet the beasts are mermaids, y'know." Spud said. "You don't need to be so ruthless about them." Just for the record, Spud has an obsession with mermaids and wants to be one. Just throwing that out there. "Regardless of whatever lives up there, I think it's safe to say you'd be the best bet to find out what Xanatos is hiding up there." Trixie told Jake. Jake smirked - what a brilliant assignment to go on! And he didn't even have to travel so far out from his home in New York! "No sweat!" Jake responded. "Dragon up!" (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Mephiles' Whisper - Starting from 1:16) Jake was suddenly engulfed in a ball of light blue flames, illuminating part of the dark street he, Trixie and Spud were occupying. Within seconds, the blue flames dissipated, revealing Jake's Dragon form, standing red and tall over the duo. "Alright, guys. You can just stay down here and wait it out. I'll be back soon." Jake told them. And with these words, Jake leapt into the air and flapped his wings, beginning to fly straight up to get to the top of Xanatos' skyscraper. Trixie and Spud waved him off as he ascended. Time was starting to pass... a lot of time, in fact. Jake was put off by this. Even in spite of the fact that he was flying at considerable speed, it felt like he wasn't making any progress towards getting to the top. How far up did this building stretch? ---- Castle Wyvern exterior 3 minutes until darkness After what seemed like forever, Jake was finally starting to see the castle Trixie was talking about - Castle Wyvern, sat on the top of the Eyrie Building. Jake Long continued to fly up until he managed to make it to the castle's exterior, landing himself down on the castle grounds before turning back and looking over the edge. Manhattan was pretty much invisible past the clouds. They were REALLY high up. Suddenly, he was hearing a noise, and used his Ear of the Dragon to determine the source - a helicopter was leaving the premises, marked with Xanatos' logo. "Looks like Xanatos." Jake mused to himself. "It just left. Alright. That means I get to go free-roaming around here until I find what I'm after." Jake turned around and noticed something. The sun had fully dipped down beyond the horizon. (Cue Gargoyles theme) "Geez, night-time already?" He mused again. He began to walk around, but his Ear of the Dragon perked up again, and Jake instinctively got behind a wall. Something was rumbling. An earthquake, this far up? Couldn't have been. Something was stirring off in the distance, on the perches nearby. Stood in a warrior-like position was some kind of winged creature. But rumbling was occurring and cracks were slowly but surely beginning to form as pieces of the stone broke off. Eventually, two white beacons of light emerged from the eyes, and the creature crouched down, before an outward motion of its arms blasted the remainder of the stone away. The figure stood tall and bulking, a purple-ish skin coating the creature as well as black hair. This was the leader of the Manhattan Clan of gargoyles, Goliath. And sure enough, he let out a roar to signify that he had awoken. All the while, Jake was watching from behind the wall he jumped behind. "So this is what the disturbances were all about." Jake told himself. "Guess I need to figure out what to do with this guy." But just as he said this, Goliath leapt into the air and started to glide. He went straight past the wall and Jake as he seemingly flew off into the distance... but then suddenly wheeled round as he held his claws out, ready to grip Jake. A sweatdrop formed in anime-style on the side of Jake's dragon head. "Oh boy..." He gulped, before Goliath swept him up. The gargoyle then landed back down on the castle grounds as he observed both who and what he caught, glaring the American Dragon in the eyes. "Well now..." Goliath told Jake. "What do we have here? You're trespassing, by the way." Jake looked up at Goliath. He could talk? He must be really threatening to the people. "Uh, so what?" Jake responded. "I was told of disturbances up here on this castle. Was told to check it out. Can't be trespassing if I'm told to be here, right?" Jake would have thought that Goliath would buy this, but instead Goliath inched his head closer to Jake's. Jake could feel the gargoyle's breath go down his neck - not exactly a good feeling to have. "I'd suggest you leave this place." Goliath warned him, teeth gritting. (Cue Payday 2 - Drop Zone) Jake scowled before clawing Goliath's face, the shock of which was enough to have the gargoyle force himself to let the American Dragon go. The Manhattan Clan leader got back to his feet as Jake flew into the air above him. "I've got a job to do, and it's to eliminate you and anyone related to you from Manhattan!" Jake declared, pointing at Goliath before flying into the air, flying in a shuttle loop formation ready to fly at Goliath. Goliath growled and got into a fighting stance, ready to take Jake on. If it was a fight this dragon wanted, it was a fight he was going to get. But none of his clan would be dying if he had anything to say about it. FIGHT! Part 1 - Jake Long vs. Goliath With Jake fast approaching, Goliath leaped forward and swiped a right-handed claw at Jake's face, knocking him back slightly and leaving minor scratches on the dragon's face. Goliath quickly pursued, attempting to follow up with a left-handed punch, but Jake caught the gargoyle's fist and let off two punches of his own before he drop-kicked Goliath, knocking him into a nearby wall. "Is that the best you got? This is gonna be a breeze!" Jake boasted, flying forward to strike at Goliath. However, he easily saw Jake coming and jumped up the wall, leaving Jake to punch the wall instead. The American Dragon looked up to see Goliath scaling the wall, using his claws as climbing tools before leaping off of it and gliding into the skies around the castle. Jake smirked. Had he forgotten that Jake could fly, too? Jake extended his wings and flew off in pursuit of Goliath, before taking a deep breath and shooting out a blast of fire at the gargoyle. Goliath looked behind him to see a wall of flame approaching him and quickly glided up in a loop to avoid it, swerving straight down to punch Jake in the face, knocking him back down on the castle grounds. "Impulsiveness like that will not get you far, dragon." Goliath told Jake as he landed. Jake rubbed his head before coming up with another idea. "Oh yeah? What about this?" Jake responded, before taking in an even deeper breath and breathing even more fire in the gargoyle's direction. Goliath raised his wing in front of himself as he was engulfed in the flames. Jake watched this with a grin on his face, until the flames parted... and showed that Goliath had suffered no major damage at all. "I can see where you come from when you thought of that." Goliath told him. "But I've been through this before. You'll have to do much more than that." And with that, Goliath jumped into the air and punched both of his fists into the ground, causing a ripple of stones that went straight to Jake's feet, knocking him off-balance and stumbling towards the leader of the Manhattan Clan. Goliath followed up with a powerful uppercut to the dragon's jaw before gliding up into the air to meet him, slamming him back down with a fierce punch that left a small crater in the castle grounds. Goliath landed once again as Jake unsteadily got to his feet, glaring at Goliath. "You had better surrender." Goliath suggested. "I'm Jake Long, the American Dragon! I never surrender!" Jake responded, before suddenly rushing at Goliath and performing a tail swipe on the gargoyle, surprising him and knocking him off balance. Jake then used a fireball to knock Goliath over the edge, causing him to start plummeting off Xanatos' tower. Jake quickly followed before grabbing Goliath in the freefall, both of them plummeting through the clouds. The wide expanse of the city could now be seen to Jake. It'd only be a matter of time before they both hit the ground. ---- Back on the street Trixie and Spud were waiting for ages since Jake left. Since then, they had heard minor noises coming from high up on the top of the Eyrie Building, but nothing they could make out. It was at they point that they started noticing that something red and something purple was falling out of the sky. Trixie and Spud could recognise half of the shape. "Look! There's Jake!" Trixie shouted, pointing him out to Spud. "What is that thing he's fighting with?" Spud asked. "Is that another Dragon?" Trixie and Spud decided to follow where Jake and Goliath were going to go - something told them that Jake was in extreme danger. ---- Several hundred feet above the city Jake and Goliath were still in freefall down the side of the Eyrie Building, but Goliath suddenly separated himself from the American Dragon, quickly using the opportunity to think of what to do next. Jake was sent tumbling downwards before he flapped his wings to try and attack Goliath again, slashing his claws at Goliath's chest. However, Goliath's skin was able to take most of the damage as he headbutted Jake, following up with a shoulder charge that sent Jake hurtling backwards yet again. Goliath started to glide around as Jake got his composure back. "This guy's not messing around..." Jake thought to himself. He suddenly spotted Goliath heading back towards the Eyrie Building, smashing straight through a window. Jake stopped his descent, looking into the hole. However, Goliath wasn't in sight. He flew back out a little, scratching his head. "That's weird." He remarked. "Did he decide to give up?" Jake would have called it there, but something told him that Goliath was in hiding, somewhere. His eyes began to turn red as he began to use his Eye of the Dragon to search the darkness of the building. He was picking up something... it wasn't much, but it was there. Goliath was sneaking behind him. As he heard Goliath drop from the ceiling, Jake turned around and elbowed the gargoyle, catching him off guard and knocking him back into freefall. Jake jumped out of the window and descended after him, with Goliath trying to get himself stabilised. However, Jake caught him before he could do so, and after a brief mid-air tussle, bit into Goliath's shoulder with his teeth. Goliath roared in pain as a small amount of blood squirted out of his shoulder, before Jake grabbed Goliath's arm and threw him at considerable speed toward the streets below, flying after him in hot pursuit. Goliath rocketed towards the street, smashing his head on the roof of another tall building before crash-landing on a generic blue SUV, setting off its car alarm as Goliath was tumbling across the road, eventually coming to a dusty and collapsed halt. Jake landed opposite the gargoyle as he slowly got to his feet. Jake picked up the SUV Goliath landed on and threw it at him. "Somtimes you just need a little bit of excitement in your life, y'know?" Jake told Goliath. The gargoyle growled as he jumped forward and sliced through the vehicle with two strikes from his claws. "Throw what you want at me." Goliath responded. "But it will not succeed, American Dragon." Jake quickly fired off three fireballs at the gargoyle, but the Manhattan Clan leader swiftly glided around them all. With the two back in close-quarters, Goliath and Jake were now stuck in a deadlock, the two exchanging blows while neither of them managed to succeed. Jake attempted another tail swipe, but this time Goliath caught his tail, seeming as if he was going to pick him up. Everything except for Jake then went grayscale for a short moment as he motioned to the viewers. "This isn't gonna go well, is it?" He asked sheepishly. The action returned to normal as Goliath slammed Jake into the road by his tail repeatedly. It continued so many times that only a strong punch in the gut from the American Dragon was able to stagger him enough to force him to let go. By now, Jake had tried a lot of things, but none of them had worked as he hoped they would. There will still one thing he hadn't tried though. Jake started channelling his chi, Goliath approaching him, confused. "What sorcery is this...?" Goliath asked himself. "Alright, pal." Jake told him as he kept on channelling. "You can take one of me... but one of me is not what you're up against now." And suddenly, from his chi, a second American Dragon had formed next to him. Both Jakes looked at each other and grinned. Jake had used his Doppelgänger Technique. Part 2 - Doppelgänger Technique vs. Enraged Goliath (Cue Xenoblade Chronices - You Will Know Our Names) Jake's two clones flew into the air as Goliath slowly backed up, wondering what he would have to do to combat this strategy unleashed by Jake. The clone flew ahead of him and attempted to strike Goliath, but the gargoyle swiftly moved under the punch and let out an uppercut on the clone. However, this was the perfect distraction that Jake needed as he let out a kick on Goliath's back, knocking him down. His clone then arrived as the two threw Goliath into the air, chasing after him. As Goliath regained his senses and flapped his wings to keep himself in the air, the Jake clone flew up attempting to blast him with fire, but Goliath swiftly punched the dragon away, leaving him to duel with the real Jake yet again. The two exchanged blows once again until Goliath kicked Jake in the face, and swiped at the back of his head. If Jake weren't paying attention, he would have died right there, as that strike went towards the back of his left ear. Jake visibly flinched when the blow passed by and looked up at Goliath with a sheepish look on his face. Goliath, for the first time since the fight had begun, actually grinned at this. "Was that a secret you were hiding there?" Goliath asked him. "I guess I know how to deal with you now." Jake's ears drooped down as Goliath lunged for the kill, aiming once again for the back Jake's left ear... ...and would have connected with the blow, had the clone who had been knocked away earlier hadn't shown up to drop kick Goliath back down onto the street, leaving a small crater in the road when he landed. Jake looked down before looking at his clone. "Whew... thanks for getting me out of that situation there, me!" Jake told his clone, before the two swooped down at Goliath yet again. Goliath was getting back to his senses before he saw the two Jake's go at him again. This was starting to puzzle him. This time, because of the spiralling they were doing, he had no idea which one was the real deal. But that thought was short-lived as he had to fight Jake's clone. All the while, the real Jake tore out a streetlight from its foundations and flew up into the air carrying it. Goliath attempted to claw at the Jake clone's face, but the dragon clone was able to dodge the attack and punch Goliath, before kicking him up into the air in the real American Dragon's direction, who was preparing the streetlight for a hefty swing. As Goliath came to his level, Jake swung the streetlight like a baseball bat into Goliath, knocking him off into the distance. "And it's a homeruuuuuuun!" Jake hollered as Goliath was launched into the side of a nearby building. Goliath was starting to get irritated. This dragon had caught him at the brink of awakening, had trespassed, and had fought him for a long time while irritating him all the while. The leader of the Manhattan Clan was shaking his fists with fury as his eyes became fully white, with an ominous glow in them. Goliath has become enraged. And to anyone who had faced Goliath, this was never a good sign. (Cue Gargoyles Meets Metal) Goliath let out a roar - and not like his usual roars, either. This one was a lot more feral, a lot more beastly, and a lot more intimidating than Goliath would usually do. So much so, that it caused both Jake AND his clone to grimace, a chill going down each of their spines. "Sounds like he's not gonna pull his punches any more..." Jake said to himself. ---- Back on the street Trixie and Spud had been following the action from a safe distance and watching Jake and Goliath's aerial duel when they heard Goliath's roar rocket through the air, pausing them both in fear. "O-oh boy... that can't have been a good thing..." Spud groaned. ---- In the sky above the streets With his rage peaking in the fight, Goliath immediately flew at Jake at speeds beyond what he has gone at in the fight before. Jake attempted to swing the streetlight at the gargoyle again, but Goliath caught it in his hand, crumpling it in his claw and snapping the top of it off. He then wrenched the pole out of the American Dragon's hand and smashed it into the underbelly of Jake, knocking him back. He then dropped the pole and charged yet again at Jake. "This isn't good..." Jake mumbled, channelling his chi and creating another clone. The two clones flew at Goliath and engaged in combat, swarming around him and peppering the enraged beast with blasts of fire. Goliath attempted to shield himself as best as he could against the flaming barrage, before grabbing one of the clone's tails. The clone made a face that could only be summarised with "Oh, shit" as Goliath swung him rapidly, ala Mario with Bowser's tail. Once enough speed had been reached, the enraged Goliath threw the clone away, with it smashing into the side of a building. The other clone attempted to engage Goliath, but the gargoyle quickly punched the clone right in the snout, and another smash on its head was enough to send the clone plummeting out of the sky. With both clones down, Goliath turned his attention towards the real Jake, glaring right at him. You know when someone has that look that could pierce straight through your soul? Jake felt that way towards Goliath right now as he saw the Manhattan Clan leader charge straight at him, gliding fast. Jake attempted to put him off by blasting a stream of fire from his mouth. This was a lot stronger than the last blasts and actually slowed Goliath down significantly. But as the attack continued, Goliath continued to power through the pain and flames and managed to claw Jake in the throat, stopping the attack. "Urk..." Jake groaned in pain, before looking at Goliath, the beast staring him right in the face. Jake knew what was coming, as much as he hated to admit it. Goliath grabbed the American Dragon by the arm and pushed him around so that he was facing away from Goliath, before the beast of the night let out a powerful slash straight at the back area of Jake's head, just behind the left ear. This time, he was successful. Three scratches behind the left ear left three red lines to prove its success. Jake could feel his life flash before his eyes and a small amount of blood spurted from his mouth as he began to feel his vision and senses fade. But Goliath wasn't done there just yet. He span the American Dragon back round to face him and let off one last attack - a double-armed cross slash with his claws, in an "X" formation, across the dragon's body. The blow was enough to cause a massive set of gashes across Jake's chest, and reverted him out of dragon form, leaving Jake's human form to plummet to the street below, a sizeable "Pfoom!" occurring upon Jake hitting the curb. With his opponent fallen, Goliath let out the same fearsome roar that he had let out just mere minutes ago. Goliath had won. The American Dragon had fallen. K.O! With the fight over and Jake defeated, Goliath flew back to the Eyrie Building and began to climb it, ascending on the side of the building with his claws. Because he was no longer in the thick of battle, his rage had subsided for now and he was now of clear thought. "What a rude awakening." He thought to himself as he scaled Xanatos' tower. He'd just have to hope that he wouldn't have to do anything like this again for the remainder of the night. ---- Back on the street Trixie and Spud, hearing the chaos subside, got out of their hiding spot and ran to the fallen Jake. They were shocked by what the saw - aside from the blood puddle underneath Jake's body, the same scratches that accompanied Jake's dragon form when Goliath struck him last had carried over to his human visage. "Trix?" Spud asked timidly. "Wh-what do we do?" Trixie took a while before looking at Spud. "We need to take him somewhere safe..." Trixie finally responded. "And don't tell anyone of this yet." The two then just glumly looked down on their fallen friend and hero. America was going to need a new Dragon. Results (Cue Gargoyles Theme Metal Cover) Hoxton: Ha-ha! That's the kind of blood and gore I like to see! Magneto: That silly boy bit off more than he could chew. Boomstick: Aw, come on! How did Jake get killed? Wesker: Indeed, let's tell how this ended as it did. We DID do research, did we not? Wiz: Yeah... anyway. Jake and Goliath were on par with each other in terms of strength, speed, agility and durability, with minor things between each other that made small changes, such as Jake's flight and Goliath's heat resistance. What separated the two of them and, ultimately, what decided the match, was their differences in non-physical attributes. Magneto: Firstly, when comparing the two's smarts, Jake is more like a Shonen hero, acting more on impulse and headstrong charges into battles with minor strategies on the fly here and there. This sounds like it would work in practice, but against Goliath, would not work in the long run. Goliath is a tactician, whom of which plans his moves before he makes them. And bear in mind, he's the leader of the Manhattan clan. He's not just strategizing for himself, but for each of his clan, too. That's a level of thinking and intellect that Jake can't compete with. Hoxton: And then experience comes into play, too. Jake has been in action in his series for at least a year, maybe even a couple of years overall. Boomstick: It's impressive, but not compared to Goliath, who has spent decades fighting to defend Castle Wvyern and New York City from thugs, vikings, magical beings and ghosts, and has been around long before Jake was even born! His combat experience trumps Jake by, like, a lot. Wiz: Jake's Doppelgänger Technique was his ace in the hole, but Goliath's rage buff easily puts him over Jake, given that the rage is an increase in power with no known negative side effects - apart from maybe a lower part of strategy, maybe - whereas the Doppelgänger Technique gives Jake numbers advantage at the expense of power. Hoxton: Yeah, there's no strength in Jake's numbers. Jake could throw a lot of clones at Goliath, but his strength would be able to get through them all eventually. Wiz: And Jake wouldn't wait until sunrise to get the win by default for two reasons - for one, much like Goliath's match against Beast, he wouldn't know what would come of it, since gargoyles in the American Dragon universe don't share the stone-by-day rule, but rather are more mistaken for statues. And second, even if Jake DID have this knowledge, he wouldn't have the survivability, experience or smarts to stand against and fight Goliath for 12 hours straight. Wesker: It doesn't help that Jake has more exploitable weaknesses than Goliath, too. Wiz: That's correct. Jake can easily be killed by getting struck behind the left ear in dragon form, and because of Goliath's clever thinking and smarts, he could easily put two and two together about it, so long as he had some way of telling. Not to mention that adding this onto Goliath's heat resistance rendering Jake's flame breath less effective, on top of the fact that enough brute force can revert Jake's transformation, all the American Dragon could really do was delay the inevitable. Boomstick: So Long, American Dragon! Wiz: The winner is Goliath. Who would you be rooting for? Jake Long Goliath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:AgentHoxton Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with Music